


Cocktail

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beer, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Friendship/Sex, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood Smut, Luke Knows How To Get His Way, M/M, Needy Luke Hemmings, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Spontaneous sex, Teasing, Top Calum, Touring, minor mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's surprising to know the things a bottle of beer can do and Calum has just realised that. To add to it, Luke was being his usual cocky self and a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktail

Luke looked at Calum, who was sitting on his right on another armchair, and mouthed something to him. The bassist shook his head before looking away and taking another sip of his beer. They had their first show at the O2 earlier that evening and then went out to get some drinks with some friends before gathering into Calum’s hotel room for some more beers. Also taking a sip of his second beer, Luke stretched his leg in front of him and playfully kicked him in the knee. Instantly, Calum turned his head to the side to look at the younger boy; what was wrong with Luke? The blonde motioned towards Ashton, who was sitting beside him on the couch, and Michael, who was sitting across from Calum. The brunette mouthed a firm ‘no’ before laughing at the joke Ashton was telling. Luke made a face at him and, deciding to take matters into his own hands, he cleared his throat and turned to the two oldest members of the band.

“So guys, we have something to ask you.”

“We? Who’s we?” Ashton asked as he looked at him.

“Hmm… me and Calum.”

“No, we don’t,” Calum stated, kicking Luke’s foot back.

“Yes, we do.”

“No.”

“Why not? We’ve already talked about it and we agreed,” the younger boy stated.

“We haven’t talk about it and we’ve definitely not agreed on anything.”

“When you two have made up your minds, let us know whether or not you have to ask us something,” Michael scoffed.

Luke, who had already opened his mouth to reply to Calum, turned his head in the opposite direction and looked at Michael. “We did. When we were in Asia, I was hanging out with Cal, in his room and we kinda heard some noises coming from Ashton’s room.”

Michael laughed. “What’s the big deal in that?”

“Well, we heard both of you, groaning? Moaning? Making all kinds of indecent noises? We figured we should ask you,” Luke shrugged.

Michael and Ashton both turn to look at each other at the same time. They stayed like that for a few long seconds before Michael moved to whisper something into Ashton’s ear. The drummer shook his head and whispered something back to the other boy.

“Guys? We’re still here,” Luke said loudly, causing the other two boys to look at him.

“We were playing video games,” Ashton clarified while at the same time, Michael said, “We were watching porn.”

Luke and Calum looked back and forth from Michael to Ashton before Luke decided to speak again. “Let us know when you guys decided on an excuse.”

“Or you could just tell us the truth,” Calum added.

“It’s just a tour thing that we do,” Michael simply said and Ashton stared at him.

“What do you mean a tour thing?” Calum frowned.

“Something that we do when we’re touring,” the guitarist stated.

“You mean, it was not the first time?” Luke asked, clearly astound by the revelation.

“No, it was not. We did it on the previous tour and the one before it and the one before that one and during all the tours that we’ve been on.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because it was not important?”

“I think I’m going back to my room,” Ashton said and down the rest of his beer before leaving.

Michael looked at Luke and Calum, who were looking at him; there was no way he was staying there and be bombarded by their questions. “I’m off to bed too.”

“Are you staying?” Calum turned to Luke and asked.

“Yeah, a little bit more, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.”

“You wanna bet he’s going to Ashton’s room?”

“No, he wouldn’t take that risk, Ashton’s room is right next door. You’ve just asked him so many questions. He’d be a fool if he rushes back to Ashton right now and you know that Michael is far from being a fool.”

Calum walked to the bed and dropped himself on it before letting out a big sigh; he was tired but was still pumped from the show and he felt like he could run a marathon. He made a face at that thought; he was feeling energized but not really to that point and sleeping sounded just fine. On his side, Luke looked at the older boy, who was lying on his back on the bed and had his palms pressed against his eyes. He bit his lips as his eyes stayed glued to the other boy. He knew he only had a dream about Calum but looking at him, lying on the bed, shirtless, made certain feelings arise in Luke. He could still feel the wetness of Calum’s tongue against his hole and it made him feel warm all over. Sliding further down on the couch, Luke pushed his legs further apart and took a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving Calum.

“You remember I was telling you about a dream I had about me, you and chocolate a few days ago?”

“The one where you woke up hot and sweaty and most probably with a boner?” Calum propped himself on his elbows and looked at the other boy.

“I didn’t wake up with a boner. That’s ridiculous.”

The brunette laughed. “Yeah? What about it then?”

“Hmm… it wasn’t just that,” Luke lifted his eyes and glanced at Calum, who nodded and urged him to keep going. “We had an egg hunt and then you got on your knees and sucked my balls. You even gave me a blowjob and licked my ass. It was intense.”

Calum got to his feet and walked over to where Luke was sitting, standing in front of him. He grabbed a fistful of the younger boy’s hair and made him look at him. “That was only a dream. None of that is gonna happen. There’s not any chance of that. You understand?”

“I know…” Luke mumbled, although deep down he wished that dream would come true.

“Good,” he smiled and dropped himself on the armchair that he was sitting on earlier.

“It’s not like you’re dying to put your tongue in my ass,” Luke commented.

“You’re right, I’m not keen to kiss your dirty ass,” the brunette laughed as he opened another bottle of beer and took a sip.

“Fucker,” Luke whispered around his own bottle.

He smiled to himself when an idea popped into his head. Slowly, he licked the brim of the bottle and then pushed his tongue inside. Calum rolled his eyes at the action; Luke could be such a jerk when he wanted to be one. Locking eyes with the older boy, Luke moved his tongue in and out of the bottle and threw one of his leg over the armrest of the sofa, sprawling himself more. He tilted the bottle and gulp down the remaining of the beer before enclosing his lips around the ridge and sucking on it. The blonde closed his eyes and let out a gasp as he took the bottle in deeper into his mouth while he moved his hips on the sofa and he ran his free hand up and down his chest. Calum, who had been watching Luke the whole time, lowered his eyes and stared at the bottle that was still in his hand; despite himself, he could not ignore what Luke was doing and the worst part was that he could not stop his body from reacting.

“Prick,” he muttered, without looking up.

Luke let out a laugh before setting the bottle on the coffee table and getting up. He took a seat on the armrest of Calum’s chair and flung an arm around the brunette shoulder. When Calum turned his head to the side to look at him, Luke closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Calum’s, catching him in an off-guard kiss. However, the moment their lips touched, Calum closed his eyes and moved his lips against Luke, who smiled against his lips. The blonde trailed his free hand down Calum’s chest to his penis, which he rubbed gently, as they kept kissing and sucking on each other’s tongue, causing Calum to let the bottle that he had in one hand to fall to the floor. In a swift motion, Luke shifted and before Calum knew it, Luke was straddling his thighs and had both his arms around Calum’s neck as they kissed. It did not take long before Luke started rotating his hips against Calum’s as he let out small whimpers into the other boy’s mouth.

They stared intently into each other’s eyes when they pulled away to breath; their eyes saying the things that their mouths were not. Luke was about to connect their lips again but Calum pushed him back on the couch. The brunette got to his feet and undid his pants, pushing them down his thighs. Luke smiled as he moved closer and took the head of Calum’s nearly-erected member into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it before taking more and more of the length in and sucking on it deeply. Calum closed his eyes and placed a hand on his hip as he ever so slightly thrust forward into Luke’s mouth, at a slow and steady pace. The blonde pulled back, pumped the hardened penis, coating it with saliva, and then took it into his mouth again. He sucked powerfully and smiled as Calum let out a series of curses. Again pulling back, Luke coughed when Calum’s knee wobbled and he pushed in deep, a little too deep, into Luke’s mouth as he nearly lost his balance.

Calum mouthed a _‘sorry’_ , followed by an apologetic look before motioning to his dick but Luke shook his head negatively. He took Calum by the hand and pulled the other boy on the couch, beside him before pulling his jeans and underwear down his legs to toss them aside, out of his way. He shifted, settled between Calum’s legs and when he was certain Calum was not going to choke him again, Luke bent down and took Calum’s erection into his mouth. He moved his head up and down at a faster speed while one of his hands played with the brunette’s ball. Calum again closed his eyes and buried a hand into Luke’s hair, lightly guiding his head while he gently thrust upward. He hissed when Luke pulled back almost completely, leaving only the head of Calum’s penis into the wet cavity of his mouth before lightly grazing it with his teeth. Tightening the grip that he had in the younger boy’s hair, Calum pulled him back up and, pressing a kiss to his lips, he flipped them around.

Calum got rid of Luke’s shorts and boxers and then his sleeveless shirt before laying a series of wet kisses from the blonde’s collarbone, down his chest, to his stomach and even lower until he reached his dick that stood proudly. He placed a kiss at the head and then opened his mouth wider to take the length into his mouth. The bassist kept his eyes on Luke as he sucked him and one of his hands rubbed little circles around his nipple. He glanced at his duffle bag, which was coincidentally close to the couch, and without breaking the contact with Luke, Calum pulled the bag closer and shoved his hand inside, immediately rummaging through it. Retrieving the bottle of scented oil that they had used the previous time, he lubed his fingers and wasted no time to push two into Luke’s hole. Luke moaned and gripped the side of the couch at the sudden intrusion but he knew deep down, he was begging for more; he wanted Calum in him.

Sensing what Luke needed, Calum pulled his fingers out after moving them for a couple of minutes. He moved away and positioned Luke on his knees and then stood behind him. Then he coated himself with a large amount of the oil and rubbed the head of his erection against Luke’s hole a few times before gently pushing inside. Calum pulled back slowly and pushed back in slowly, yet powerfully, setting a not too fast but still not too slow rhythm. Luke opened his mouth and moaned with each of Calum’s forward thrusts. He supported himself on his elbows, on the back of the couch as he tried to adjust to the feeling. The brunette placed a hand on Luke’s hips and directed the other up Luke’s chest, to find his nipple. He rubbed his fingers around the bud, making it hard before pinching it and then rubbing soothing circles around it. His right nipple got the same treatments and when he was done, Calum moved his hand back to the other nipple, doing the same thing again.

The bassist rested a knee on the sofa, next to Luke’s, and moved closer to the younger boy, pressing his chest to the other boy’s back. While his hips kept moving on their own, he pressed a few kisses from Luke’s right shoulder to his left one before opening his mouth and taking the skin between his teeth. He bit and sucked hard on the skin and then licked it, soothing it with saliva. Closing his eyes, Luke arched his back, pushing back onto Calum’s penis and trying to take him even deeper. He rotated his hips against the older boy’s as he reached backward and laced his fingers through Calum’s dark hair as the other boy nibbled on the side of his neck and brought his other hand to his erection, pumping it at the same time. Everything was perfect and if it kept going, Luke was sure he would come soon, judging by the warm feeling that was pooling in his stomach. Although, much to Luke’s disappointment, that was not quite how things went on.

Abruptly, Calum pulled away and threw Luke onto his back, causing Luke to stare at him with a confused expression but everything cleared out when Calum positioned himself between Luke’s parted legs and pushed back in. The brunette leant forward and pressed his lips to the corner of Luke’s mouth and then licked his lips a few times before moving them against Luke’s pierced ones. He pushed his tongue past them and licked the side and roof of the younger boy’s mouth before rubbing their tongue together and Calum could taste the various alcohol that they had had that evening on there. Luke groaned into Calum’s mouth when the other boy pushed his legs upward, folding him in halves and tilting his hips at the same time. With the new position, Calum was hitting his prostate with each of his forward thrusts and Luke knew how that was going to end. He again wrapped his fingers around his length and pumped it at the speed that Calum had set while Calum directed his mouth to Luke’s ear. He licked the shell a few times before trailing his tongue to the side of Luke’s neck, again taking Luke’s pale skin between his teeth.

The blonde bit his bottom lip as he rolled his thumb over the head of his erection, letting out a gasp at the same time. Moving away, Calum looked at him before slapping Luke’s hand away, shaking his head at the younger boy when he frowned at him. He took one of Luke’s nipples between his lips and the other one between his fingers as he began teasing Luke. His hips moved impatiently against Luke’s, his hipbone kissing Luke’s ass with each of his forward thrusts and his dick going in and out of Luke, Luke’s hips moving against his; it all seemed so coordinated, so perfect, like they had done that countless times before. Gripping the side and back of the couch with both hands, Luke turned his head to the side and squeezed his muscles around Calum, causing the other boy to let go of his nipples and concentrate on moving his hips back and forth. Judging by the look on Calum’s face, Luke could tell he was close and he was right because five seconds later, he felt something warm fill him in.

Calum collapsed on top of Luke as he tried to catch his breath, letting out a laugh at the same time; he knew it was only his second time with Luke, or with any guy in general, but heck, he was getting good at it. Slowly, he pulled out of Luke’s ass and sat on his haunches between Luke’s legs. He wasted no time to lean forward and lick the underside of Luke’s erection, from the base to the head and back again to take one of Luke’s balls into his mouth. He sucked on it as he moved his fist along the other boy’s length a few times before replacing it with his mouth. His head bobbed rapidly and he pushed two fingers into Luke’s hole again, curling them and trying to find his prostate. That caused Luke to lock his legs around Calum’s neck and to ball his hand into fists by his side, moaning loudly. Calum smiled; it looked like he had found what he was looking for. Again and again, he curled his fingers, making Luke writhe on the couch under him.

“Give me my cocktail,” Calum whispered.

“Fuck!”

Two seconds were all it took; that sentence coming out of Calum’s mouth did the trick and Luke emptied himself into Calum’s mouth. The brunette swallowed everything and made a face at the taste before moving to sit by Luke’s feet, looking at him. Luke let out a breathy laugh as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand; Calum had made him come by fingering him, that was a first and Calum had swallowed his juice, that was another first. It turned out Calum was so full of surprises that Luke was yet to discover but they would be on the road for some more months and Luke had plenty of times.

“You look like an idiot, grinning like this,” Calum commented and slapped one of Luke’s legs.

“I don’t care. You just fucked me, Calum Hood and that’s all that matters to me right now.”

“I still think you look like an idiot though,” he shook his head as he got up and walked to the bed, immediately dropping himself on it.

“Carry me to the bed too,” Luke lifted his head and looked at Calum, waiting for the other boy to come back to him. “Calum,” he whined when the brunette made no move.

“Carry yourself to the bed. I’m tired.”

“Fucker.”

“Dickhead.”

“Why are you being an asshole?”

“I’m not. You’re being a baby.”

“Fine,” Luke sighed and got up, instantly making a face when he stepped onto a wet patch on the carpet and remembered Calum had spilled his beer. Management was going to be pissed at them for again making a mess in hotel rooms but Luke chose to brush that off and walk to the bed; he was 19 and normal 19 years olds do leave a mess wherever they go.

“See, it was not so hard,” Calum laughed but yelp when Luke pinched him hard in the arm.

“Oh, but it was hard, very hard, in my ass,” the blonde laughed.

“Do you always have to say things like that?”

“Yeah, who else is gonna if I don’t? So, cocktail, huh?”

“Shut up,” the bassist mumbled, turning his head to the other side, away from Luke.

“Come on, tell me about it.”

“There’s nothing…”

“Cal?” Luke whined.

Calum sighed. “You always come up with weird inappropriate names for cum or dicks… I figured I’d do it this time.”

“Yeah?” Luke grinned as he poked him in the side.

“Stop.”

“You know what would have made it even better? If you had given me that rim job. Rim me, Calum.”

“Fuck! Do you have to be so embarrassing?”

“No… so, are you gonna do it someday?”

“No, my mouth is never ever going anywhere near your ass.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Not even for me?”

“If you’re so desperate, why don’t you ask Michael or Ashton? They’re so willing to have sex with you.”

“When did you turn into such a cunt? I don’t want Ashton or Michael to do that to me.”

Calum shrugged. “Your loss. I guess you’ll have to keep waiting forever,” he said with a laugh and Luke made a face.

“We’ll see, Calum Hood,” Luke whispered to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun. Next one is gonna be a... huh... Mu... Lash... Muke, maybe?


End file.
